Reincarnation of the hufflepuff house
by hegangel123
Summary: a young witch named Arianna Cassidy longs, after the war at hogwarts and before the weddings of the main charecters, when she discovers that she is the reincarnation of helga hufflepuff and starts up a new adventure. rated K and T


**chapter 1-The pheasant feathers**

Lead-role :Arianna Cassidy longs

she is the reincarnation of Helga Hufflepuff the first to appear and the only one who can reunite the founders and bring final peace to the never ending war.

She is a half-blood who lost her brother in The War and became shy and antisocial. A new threat has appeared and Harry Potter can no longer save them, as he is in a comma in the muggle world due to a car accident.

I can hear him

"Ahhhhh!"

The distant cry echoed in my head as I slept, it is how I imagine the last scream of pain nick would have let out before his death would sound like, the slow torture coming to an abrupt end. I ask myself, laying alone asleep, if I want to go to the same school nick attended, where he would have been lying dead on the floor only 3 years ago, just the thought makes my eyes well up with tears with sadness and disgust for myself.

Oh I'm so sorry how rude am I, I have not introduced myself, well my name is Arianna Longs I am 154 cm high and am a dirty blonde (short hair and side fringe) with a mix of dark blue and green eyes and in a month or so I will be attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I bet you already know it from the great war that occurred three years ago where Harry Potter and a lot of others fought the death eaters and won.

When the war was finished and everything went back to some form of normality similar to before the Great War that I was never around to see, that I was too young to even know about it. Except for when nick was killed. Even after a whole three years I've still got nightmares of the horror some people went through that year. "Honey, it's time for breakfast!" I was woken by my mother, most probably aimed towards my dad rather than me as of how much of a big sleeper he is. I decide I will go down too, as I have a very busy day today, I have to:

-get a uniform

-get all my books

-get my wand, etc.

All for apparently the biggest year I would have in my academic life, full of friend making, spell learning and maybe even a first love or two.

But not for me, mine will be full of depression and regret that I would even agree to go to the stupid school, Hogwarts, where my brother died and left me all alone in the world apart from my parents, who have been replaced with the shadows of who they were. I loved him, as a brother of course, even if I wanted to I will never forget him, even though that was then and this is now, I need to focus on school yes, but my thoughts will always be with him never to go away.

**Flash back **

"Be careful Arianna, you might hurt yourself!" Nick called out as I struggled to climb a very high and twisted tree, on the edge of a rather large field that was a 10 minute walk away from our home, off from the small town of Oakley in the southern countryside of England. "I'll be fine Nick, and you're here so I don't have to worry!" I called back to him trying to hide the fact that I was scared out of my mind. Once I had stiffly gotten back on the ground in one piece we decided to go on a scavenging hunt for the oddest thing that we could find, after five minutes we both found two or three very strange items each.

I had found two small charms that were in the shapes of keys and a bit of scrap paper with the word 'find' inscribed on it in very neat writing, almost so neat that I could not read it. Nick found a feather from a pheasant, a very vibrant and hefty sized bird that are used in the shooting season, we agreed that they were both as weird as each over therefore stopping at a tie.

**Flash forward **

You picked up the same feathers from that day back then and proceeded to tie them in to your hair as a sign of respect and remembrance towards nick, for what you were going to do "I'm so sorry nick."

You repeated over and over again knowing you would have to go there if you wanted to or not.

Once you were ready to go you meet your parents near the bottom of the staircase as they looked up to you, you saw their smiles knowing that they were fake, without saying anything to them, walked towards the flying car that was out on the drive, it was an old mini, tears filled your eyes, but you kept them back knowing that they would not help your situation.


End file.
